Minotaurs
Minotaurs, native to the eastern grasslands of Almeras, are barrel-chested humanoids with heads resembling those of bulls. They are strong in body, dedication, and courage and are most at home on the battlefield, willing to fight for their various causes. They combine a burning fury in battle with keen tactics that make them excellent commanders as well as valuable shock troops. The auxiliary legions of the Aldwyran military have a sizeable minotaur population, and many minotaurs find positions of great prestige in the militaristic society. Description Minotaurs are large, stocky, and powerful. They have heavy muscular builds with wide torsos and bull-like heads. Their horns range in size from about 1 foot long to great, curling weapons easily three times that length. They often ornament their horns with metal rings or sheathe them in metal to protect them from damage. Manes of shaggy fur extend down minotaurs' necks and powerful backs, and males have long tufts of hair on their chins and cheeks. Their legs end in heavy, cloven hooves. Minotaurs are typically born with long, tufted tails, but minotaurs that are bred to serve in the infantry of the Aldwyran Empire have their tails docked as part of a coming-of-age ceremony. This is both cultural and practical, as the heavy armour of the Aldwyran legions is much more comfortable without a long tail in the way. Culture & Society Minotaurs are zealous and love battle. They traditionally travelled in nomadic packs or clans but many have chosen the precision of the legion over the fury of the pack following the Aldwyran conquest of their homelands. Despite their brutish appearance, Minotaurs are a reasonably civilised and cultured people. Their reputation for violence comes from their tendency to vent their outrage through outbursts of action, but they aren't generally quick to anger. They are passionate, loving their friends and partners fiercely, and they laugh loud and long at good jokes. History Properties * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Horns. Your horns are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with t hem, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Goring Rush. Immediately after you use the Dash action on your turn and move at least 20 feet, you can make one melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. * Hammering Horns. Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to shove that target with your horns. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5 feet of you. Unless it succeeds on a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier, you push it up to 10 feet away from you. * Imposing Presence. You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Intimidation or Persuasion. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__